


Tony Stark, Here To Pick Up Peter Parker Please

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Rescue, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is a mess, but they cute, they are messes together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: Tony, 10:52 am: Seriously kid, you need to rescue me from this meeting, I can’t go onnnnPeter, 10:53 am: You know I’m in class right? What am I supposed to do?Tony, 10:53 am: Why are you answering your phone in class? Tsk tskPeter, 10:54 am: Why are you texting during a meeting?Tony, 10:55 am: Touche my young protegeChapter 1: Comfortember, Day 1: Rescue.Chapter 2: Comfortember, Day 26: Junk FoodChapter 3: Comfortember, Day 30: Recovery
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802
Comments: 77
Kudos: 635
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 1 of the Comfortember challenge. I will be posting to this series every day of November so if you're interested in following along consider subscribing to the series, not the individual fic!
> 
> Turns out writing 30 fics is a lot of work, so they're not as long as my usual works. Most of them average around 1200 words, some a little more, some a little less, but all contain a lot of fluff, and hurt/comfort! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

_Tony, 10:52 am: Seriously kid, you need to rescue me from this meeting, I can’t go onnnn_

_Peter, 10:53 am: You know I’m in class right? What am I supposed to do?_

_Tony, 10:53 am: Why are you answering your phone in class? Tsk tsk_

_Peter, 10:54 am: Why are you texting during a meeting?_

_Tony, 10:55 am: Touche my young protege_

_Peter, 10:55 am: Stop rhyming, it’s not cute_

_Tony, 10:56 am: I think it’s pretty cute_

_Tony, 11:06 am: Ok, it’s not cute. Don’t leave me all alooone._

_Tony, 11:10 am: Fine, don’t rescue me. Make me suffer... I guess I truly have been a horrible mentor to you, haven’t I?_

_Peter, 11:31 am: Thanks a lot, you made me get my phone taken away and now I have detention after school_

_Tony, 11:32 am: Seriously? Over a little texting? That’s crazy, who do I have to talk to?_

_Peter, 11:33 am: Nobody! Don’t talk to anybody, it’s fine. Just tell Happy he needs to pick me up at 3:45 instead of 2:45_

Tony set his phone down just as his meeting was coming to an end. How dare the school try to give his kid detention on a lab day, especially when he was talking to Tony Stark himself!

Pepper approached him as the room began to file out. She swatted him with her purse.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“You were texting the entire meeting!” she exclaimed.

“No... when Peter stopped answering me, I started playing Candy Crush,” he rectified.

Pepper rolled her eyes, “You shouldn’t be texting Peter while he’s in school. You’re going to get the poor boy in trouble.”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Yeah, about that, I’m going to need you to cancel my three o'clock.”

“Tony! You barely paid attention in this meeting! Are you going to do any work today?”

“Sorry Pep, I need to go rescue my kid!” the man shrugged his shoulders, backing away slowly, “You understand.”

Pepper only shook her head as she pulled out her phone to deal with the clients Tony had decided he was going to ignore that afternoon.

* * *

Tony pulled up to the school at exactly 2:45 pm and waited ten minutes for the schoolyard to empty out from the final bell before exiting his car with an air of confidence.

He marched down the now emptied hallway with his head held high and when he got to the door labeled ‘Detention’ he rapped determinedly.

A short balding man opened the door lethargically, “May I help yo—” his eyes grew wide when he caught sight of the disturbance, “You’re Tony Stark.”

Tony gave himself a once over, “Huh... I guess I am,” he confirmed, “Anyway, I need Peter Parker, is he here?”

He looked past the man’s shoulder to see his young mentee who was hiding his red face in the crook of his elbow on his desk.

“Peter Parker?” the other man said in a daze.

“Yeah, he’s mine, I need him,” Tony confirmed.

“Well, uh, he’s—he’s in detention, Sir. You’re going to have to wait until three forty-five when he is dismissed,” the teacher informed as if he was slightly unsure of the information himself.

Tony scrunched his face up, “Yeah, well, you see, that’s not going to work. He’s my intern, and we have a lot of work to do today so—”

“Yes, well, I’m sorry, but he was texting in class. We have rules here Mr. Stark and when they are broken there are consequences,” the man stated, more sure of himself.

“Uh-huh, but, funny thing is it was actually _me_ who was texting _him_ when he got in trouble so if anything this whole thing is really my fault. _So_ , I’m going to take him right now, come on Pete!” he paused his speech in order to beckon the boy who looked between the two men, unsure of whom to obey, but ultimately deciding to heed Tony’s order, “and if anyone has a problem they can call me directly, m’kay? Awesome.”

Without waiting for another word, Tony scooped his mentee under his arm and pulled him along, turning away from the sputtering man as he marched the boy all the way down the hallway and out to the car, nobody daring to stop him along the way.

Only when the two were comfortably seated in the black Audi did the kid finally speak up, “Mr. Stark, that was _insane_.”

Tony only shrugged, “I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be.”

“Do you think I’m going to get in trouble for that?” he then asked, hooking his thumb in the direction of the school.

“You better not!” Tony shook his head authoritatively, “I meant what I said, they can deal with me if they have any issues.”

Peter was quiet for a moment, “Is that really fair though? I mean most people don’t just get to leave detention whenever they want. Just because I know you—”

“Put it this way kid,” Tony cut him off, turning the car back onto the road, “If you were actually in trouble for something you honestly did wrong, I would totally make you stay. This one was on me,” he stated firmly, “Of course I was going to come to rescue you.”

Peter mulled his mentor’s words over, wanting to continue feeling guilty but ultimately deciding to let his mentor make the call on this one, “Thanks, Tony,” he let a small smile creep onto his face.

“Anytime kid. I promise I’ll try harder to respect your class time better in the future, we don’t need you getting a bad school record. Plus, it _severely_ cuts into lab time.”

“I’ll say,” Peter agreed, “And next time you have a meeting when you know I’m not in school, text me, and I promise I’ll come up with a very elaborate plan to rescue you! I’m thinking a giant man-eating guinea pig terrorizing Grand Central Station, OR maybe I broke my leg swinging off the empire state building! OR—”

Tony chuckled, “I might just take you up on that offer, Spider-Kid.”


	2. Junk Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Peter's turn to save Tony... well he gives it a solid attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26!!! A chapter 2, back by overwhelming demand!!! Um, there's a story behind this chapter, but I don't want to spoil so I will tell it in my endnote 😂 Also, Happy Thanksgiving to all the Americans reading this!

“I’m warning you now, kid. I have three meetings today, so if I text you how bored I am, just ignore it, okay? We don’t need the tabloids getting wind that I bailed my intern out of detention—again.”

Peter laughed, pressing his phone to his cheek with his shoulder as he tied his shoe, “You got it, Mr. Stark, ignore your whining, don’t get detention.”

Tony scoffed, “I wouldn’t call it  _ whining _ . I prefer  _ call for justice _ . Seriously, no person should be made to sit through as many boring meetings as I have to.”

“And no person should be made to sit through as many boring Spanish classes as I have to, but May says I can’t drop out, so you know,” Peter heard the man chuckle.

“She’s right about that, so get to school, and learn something, you hear?”

“Yes sir, Grandpa,” Peter saluted, even though his mentor couldn’t see it, then he hung up before he could get chewed out for his cheekiness.

He threw his backpack over his shoulder, grabbed the packed lunch May had left for him on the kitchen counter, and was out the door.

It was a nice day, and Peter didn’t mind that Ned was a few minutes late to their usual meeting place as he enjoyed the warm sun on his face. He could smell the familiar aroma of Delmar’s down the street, and his mouth watered. He may need to stop in for an after school snack later.

Ned came rushing down the street a few minutes later, puffing when he finally made it to Peter, “Sorry I’m late man, slept in.”

“No sweat, did you stay up late studying for the algebra test?” Peter questioned as they began to walk towards school.

“Way too late,” Ned confirmed, “At least it’s only a half-day today, I can go home and sleep.”

Peter’s head snapped to look at his friend with a large grin, “Oh man, I totally forgot it was a half-day today! Awesome.”

“Are you heading to the tower then?”

Peter shrugged, “I’m not sure, Tony said he’s in meetings all days, but-” he pulled out his phone typing a quick message to his mentor.

_ PP: Forgot today’s a half-day. Still want that giant guinea pig to attack New York? I still owe you one :) _

“Maybe I can save Mr. Stark,” he finished his thought, sliding the phone back into his pocket.

They were almost to the school when he heard his phone ding, and a reply from Tony popped onto his screen.

_ TS: Do that and I might just buy you the largest ice cream sundae New York offers. Meeting starts at 1. _

Peter smiled, “Looks like I’m heading to the tower after school.”

* * *

Peter picked up his coveted sandwich from Delmar’s, as well as a bag of Doritos on the way to the tower later that day. He ate the sandwich hungrily, as he made his way into the building. Mr. Stark’s meeting had only just begun, so Peter decided he would hang out in the lab for a few minutes while he contemplated exactly what he could do to cut the meeting short, and save Tony.

He sat at his station, now eating his chips and spinning around in his chair, Dum-E beeping and whirling behind him, seemingly glad to have a playmate. “I know buddy, it’s good to see you too. Now how do you suspect I get Tony out of that meeting, huh?”

After getting dizzy, Peter stilled his chair and threw his head back in the seat, sighing. That’s when he noticed the fire alarm above him, “Good news Dum-E, I think I’ve got an idea!”

He quickly found a lighter in the supply closet and climbed onto his chair. Still not nearly tall enough to reach the alarm, he climbed the extra level onto his desk, hoping he would be high enough to set the alarm off. All he would have to do was light the lighter and hold it near the alarm so that it would think there was a fire and alert Tony of the problem.

Plan in mind, he flicked the lighter, igniting it instantly. The only problem was, even standing on the desk, his arm couldn’t get high enough for the alarm to pick up the tiny flame.

“Obviously,” he muttered. Sighing, he let go of the wheel, and the flame went out, “There needs to be smoke. Get it together, Parker!”

He would need a bigger flame. He scanned his desk, surveying his options, and his eyes landed on the bag of Doritos. He vaguely remembered hearing that Doritos could catch fire, “I bet that would cause some smoke,” he smiled to himself.

Grabbing a chip from the propped up bag on his desk, he stood back up and held the lighter close to it.

Immediately there was a flame and Peter inwardly cheered for half a second before he saw that within moments the heat was inching closer and closer to his hand at a record speed. Before he could react, the flame bit his finger, and he yelped. He threw the chip into the air at the same time that he lost his balance.

“Shit!” he cried, falling backward off the desk. He landed hard on his leg. A sharp pain shot through him, just as the blaring sound of the fire alarm erupted.

His head shot up, and he noticed that somehow, by sheer Parker Luck, the lit chip had landed directly into the half-eaten bag of Doritos. As if in a movie, he watched as the fire expanded considerably with the new kindling, producing a larger flame that kept getting bigger as smoke folded out in puffs.

“Shit!”

He sucked in a breath, trying to control the pain in his leg as he attempted to stand. He needed to put out the flame that was rapidly working its way down the desk. Tony was going to  _ kill _ him.

He stood, wincing but his leg immediately gave out again.

As if on cue, he heard Tony’s rapid footsteps approaching, even over the alarm. The man was definitely running. A moment later the door was thrown open and in what seemed like a blink, Tony was standing beside him, sweeping the fire extinguisher back and forth over the now diminishing flame.

Once the flames were out and a white substance coated Peter’s desk, the man turned to him where he was lying on the floor and using his elbows to prop himself up, “What the hell happened? Are you alright?”

Unsure how to even start the story, Peter gave a guilty smile, “I uh, I got you out of that meeting, right?”

The man looked at him like he had two heads, a glare forming on his face, “Please tell me your idea of saving me from that meeting wasn’t to set my entire lab on fire with you in it. Please, Pete, help me out here.”

“No!” Peter shook his head and winced when he once again attempted to put weight on his leg.

“Did you hurt your leg?” Tony’s worry suddenly shifted, stepping closer and squatting to get a better look.

“I just fell on it wrong, that’s all. It’s fine.”

“Uh-huh,” Tony raised an eyebrow, “We’ll get Dr. Cho to look at that later. First, explain.”

Peter sighed, “I  _ was _ trying to get you out of the meeting, but it wasn’t supposed to happen like this, I swear! I just wanted to hold the lighter up to the alarm so that you’d  _ think _ there was a fire! But then I couldn’t get it high enough to work, so I figured a Dorito would produce more smoke! Only I guess they are more flammable than I thought, I didn’t realize! It burnt me and I fell off the desk, twisted my leg, and the chip just fell  _ directly _ into the rest of the Doritos, how is that even possible Mr. Stark!? Only I could manage that, I swear! Me and my dumb Parker Luck. The whole bag just ignited! And, well... yeah. Here we are.”

Tony stared, shaking his head once the story was completed, “Kid, you’re aware that Doritos are like the most flammable junk food there is, right? That powdered cheese is deadly.”

“Well, I know that  _ now _ ,” Peter nearly rolled his eyes, but caught himself at the last second. It probably wasn’t quite the right time for eye-rolling.

“And I’m sorry, kid, but I’m pretty sure they teach you not to play with fire when you’re a toddler, no?”

Peter huffed, “I wasn’t  _ playing _ with it- I, ugh can you just help me up?”

“That leg needs checked kid,” Tony reiterated absentmindedly as he scanned the damage the fire had caused.

“Well, at least if you have to take me down to the med bay you probably don’t have to go back to that meeting, right?”

Tony shot him another unimpressed look, “What meeting? They had to evacuate the building, kid.”

Peter blanched, “What?”

“The fire alarm went off! When the alarm goes off, you evacuate the building, now I know they teach you  _ that  _ at school.”

“Tony, I-I’m  _ so  _ sorry! I didn’t think- I just thought you would come up here to check it out!” Peter stammered over his words, feeling absolutely awful.

“It’s fine, Pete. Well, I mean, it’s not  _ fine _ , but what’s done is done,” Tony sighed, sitting down next to the kid, “I mean, this is partly my fault anyway. What happened to the giant guinea pig?”

Peter smirked, “Pet store would only sell me the small ones, not as menacing, unfortunately.”

Tony clicked his mouth, “We might need a plan C next time.”

“Guess this doesn’t count as paying you back for last time, huh?”

“Well, you certainly got me out of the meeting,” he chuckled lightly.

At that moment, the door flew open again to a frazzled Pepper Potts, “Tony! What is going on? You were supposed to let me know if it was safe to let people back in, what- what happened?” she paused, taking in the scene.

The boys turned to each other, “Uh, sorry Pep, kid had a bit of a misunderstanding about what is an appropriate way to get me out of a meeting.”

“Get you out of a meeting! What- ugh, seriously I’m going to ground the both of you!” she stormed out, heading to tell everyone it was indeed safe to reenter the building.

“She doesn’t really mean that,” Tony informed the boy, “Well, at least I don’t  _ think _ she does.”

Peter sighed, laying back down onto the floor in defeat, “I’m really sorry, Tony. This was a mess. I thought I was doing you a favour.”

“It’s okay, kiddo. Perhaps the two of us need to stop messing around and just take our responsibilities seriously.”

Peter turned to his mentor, “Really?”

Tony scrunched up his face, “Well, maybe not forever. Let’s give it a week. That’s probably how long we’ll be in the doghouse with Pepper anyway.”

Peter exhaled, “Okay, a week. Seems manageable.”

“And maybe a new rule, no more junk food in the lab, at least the flammable kind.”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, that’s probably for the best...”

Tony sighed, pulling himself up stiffly and dusting his pants off with his hands, “Now, kid, let’s go get that leg of yours taken care of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I have to give a huge massive shoutout to @happyaspie and her kids, because when I was fretting to her about not finding enough information on exactly how Doritos catch fire/burn, she went right to the store to get a bag of chips and they did a whole science experiment for me, charts, comparisons, photos, the whole deal!! I would have never been able to figure this out without her! Also, with that in mind, we can promise that this fic is 100% accurate (or you know, pretty darn close) 🤣
> 
> There is one more comfortember prompt that will fit into this fic, so subscribe if you want to be notified about the third and final chapter!


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter would really like to get out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, Day 30!!! Are you crying? Am I crying???? Maybe, though I don't know if it's from sadness or relief 😂
> 
> I can't believe the month is over already! It was tons of work, but you guys made it SO worthwhile with all your amazing comments! You kept me smiling all month so THANK YOU. Now, I'm going to sleep for a week, m'kay? Great!!!! 😜

“Peter, you have to settle down. You didn’t break your leg, but you still badly hurt it. You heard Cho, if you rest today, there’s a good chance by tomorrow you’ll be heaps better.”

“I have super healing Tony,” Peter practically whined from where he was sitting on the bed, having nearly escaped until Tony chose that exact moment to come check on him, “I’ll probably be better tomorrow whether I rest today or not.”

Tony rolled his eyes, growing frustrated, “Yeah and it may heal incorrectly. Besides, you can’t rely on your super abilities just because they’re there, Pete! What if someday you lose them, huh?”

“Why would I lose them?

“I don’t know, you remember how fast your powers showed up, you don’t know that someday something equally weird will happen and you’ll lose them, then you’ll be full of bad habits that put your life at danger because you’ve grown too reliant on super healing to get you by!”

“That seems unrealistic, Tony.”

“What if I went out there and did something to put my life in danger just because I had my suit on and figured no harm could be done?”

Peter gave Tony an incredulous look, “That’s different! Under your suit, you’re just a normal person.”

“Ouch, kid.”

“No, that’s not- I just mean your suit is your power, not you. Which is amazing. I think the fact that you—a normal person—managed to become the best superhero of all time, just by using your brains is awesome!”

“You think I’m the best superhero of all time?” Tony smirked, but his eyes danced with pride.

“DON’T quote me on that every chance you get,” Peter warned, though a smile was forming on his face.

“Nope! You said it! No taking it back now! Iron Man is the greatest superhero ever! FRIDAY? I’m sure you got that on record?” he smirked up to the ceiling.

_ Affirmative, Boss. _

“I’m posting it online for everyone to hear!”

“Noo, Tony,” Peter was fully giggling now, “I misspoke, I meant Captain America is the best superhero ever!”

Tony stopped his celebration, “Oh, now I just see a kid who wants gruel for dinner.”

Peter giggled some more, “That’s okay, I’ll just get up and make something for myself.”

Tony made a face, “Back to that, huh? No, no, nope. You, my favourite little pyro, are staying in bed!”

“Ugh, Tony! That’s not funny! I didn’t plan to set the fire!” Peter rolled his eyes.

“I mean, you kind of did, kiddo,” Tony snickered, “It’s okay, though. We all still love you. Even if you set my lab on fire and then try to pretend to have horrible taste in superheroes,” he ruffled the boy’s hair, “Now.  _ Stay _ .  _ In _ .  _ Bed _ . Capiche? I’ll be back in a little bit to check on you. Let FRIDAY know if you need anything.”

It didn’t take Tony long to clean up the mess that they had left in the lab. Thankfully, the fire really hadn’t gotten all that out of control and had really only damaged part of the kid’s desk. After cleaning up, and checking his progress on a few of the projects he had on the go, Tony decided he better check on the kid again. It was nearing dinnertime after all.

He went upstairs, and straight towards the kid’s room, pushing the door open and frowning when he saw an empty bed, “FRIDAY, where’s my little arson?”

_ Mr. Parker is currently in the kitchen _

He inwardly sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and counting to ten.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, I swear I am going to shackle you to that bed if you don’t quit getting up!” his voice boomed down the hallway. Peter turned the corner at that moment, hopping along with his crutches while trying to balance a plate in one hand.

“You gave me these crutches, Tony,” he pointed out as he struggled along.

“Yeah, for emergencies. Like if you desperately needed to go to the bathroom, and I wasn’t nearby, which by the way, even if I wasn’t, you could always ask FRIDAY to get me,” Tony rolled his eyes, grabbing the plate from the kid’s hand, and supporting his weight as he guided him back to the bed. “Now stay in that bed!”

Peter sighed dramatically, a whine to his voice, “But Tooony, it’s so boring! It’s not like I’m sick! I don’t need to be in bed! Can’t I just sit in the living room?”

“No,” Tony shook his head, “You need to keep that leg elevated.”

“I’ll lay across the couch!”

“Peter, you’ll lay right there. You already made me tell May you got hurt on my watch doing something stupid. We’re not going to tell her I let you get hurt again doing something equally stupid.”  _ No, that would definitely not be a fun time... _

“But if I just—”

“Nope! Zip it, I don’t want to hear it,” Tony waved his hands, “Look, I know recoveries are a bitch, but you’ve got a TV, you’ve got all the video games you could ask for, your laptop, your phone, your _ homework,  _ what else could you possibly need?”

Peter shot him his best puppy dog eyes, “Company.”

Tony stared at the kid, “If I stay with you, you’ll stay in that bed?”

Peter nodded vigorously.

Tony’s lip twitched upward, “Scoot over kid,” he motioned, and Peter carefully did, “FRIDAY, be a dear and order us a few pizzas. I doubt these cheese and crackers will fill our Spider-Baby for long.”

“You know, Tony, I have a huge Spanish quiz on Monday, and the school doesn’t know I have super-healing. I bet if we just said my leg was—”

Tony’s laugh boomed, “No, kid! No more getting out of class! No more getting out of meetings. No more getting out of  _ bed _ . You hear me? We’re on the straight and narrow now, remember? For one week.”

“Yeah, but, you see, when I agreed to that I had kinda forgotten about my Spanish quiz...”

“Keep dreaming, kid,” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair, dropping his arm to rest around the kid’s shoulders and pulling him closer, “I’ll help you study though, alright? From the comfort of this very lovely bed right here.”

Peter looked at his mentor, half a scowl on his face, “Oh... fine.”

In the end, Peter aced the quiz with the help of Tony’s Spanish expertise. After a day in bed, his leg had healed nicely, and  _ correctly _ , and Tony had only told him  _ I told you so _ three times before dropping it. Both Pepper and May hadn’t left them in the doghouse for too long due to their immature ways of getting out of responsibilities, and they actually waited two and a half weeks before Tony had texted Peter again.

_ TS: Hey, kid? Call me as soon as you’re out of school for the day and pretend to be sick, and I swear I’ll buy you a puppy. _

_ PP: Only if you get May to agree that I can come over tonight even though I’m grounded. _

_ TS: I’m on it, kiddo. _

What could they say, old habits die hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for the support this month!! Please flood my inbox one last time and tell me your thoughts!!
> 
> Also, if you haven't read all my other prompts this month go back and check them out! I will always love to see your comments, no matter how long ago I posted a fic, so don't be shy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a nice comment if you enjoyed! I love hearing all your opinions! And comments are the easiest way to make a writer's day! :)


End file.
